Buck to the Future Part II
On October 26, 1985, Dr. Great "Doc" Scott arrives in his flying DeLorean time machine and persuades Scootaloo McFly and her boyfriend, Rumble, to come back to the future with him to help their future children. Spoiled Rich witnesses their departure. They arrive on October 21, 2015, where Doc electronically knocks out Rumble and leaves him asleep in an alley, explaining that he should not have too much knowledge of future events. He has Scootaloo pose as her own daughter to refuse an offer to participate in a robbery with Spoiled's grandaughter, Golden Tiara. Scootaloo switches places with Scoot Jr. and refuses Golden's offer, but Golden goads Scootaloo into a fight and Scootaloo escapes using a flying skateboard called Hoverboard. Golden and her gang are arrested after they crash into the local courthouse, saving Scootaloo's future children. Before rejoining Doc, Scootaloo purchases Grays Sports Almanac, a book detailing the results of major sporting events from 1950 to 2000. Doc discovers it and lectures Scootaloo about attempting to profit from time travel, but before Doc can adequately dispose of it, they are interrupted by the royal guards, who have found Rumble incapacitated and are taking him to hes 2015 home. They pursue, as does Spoiled Rich, who has overheard their conversation. Rumble wakes up in her 2015 home and hides from the McFly family. he overhears that his future self's life with Scootaloo is not what she expected, due to his involvement in an automobile accident. She witnesses Scootaloo's coworker Sweetie Belle goading her into a shady business deal, which leads to Scootaloo's firing. Attempting to escape the house, Rumble encounters hes 2015 self and they faint. While Scootaloo and Doc attend to him, Spoiled steals the DeLorean and uses it to travel back to give the almanac to her younger self to get rich betting, then returns to 2015. Scootaloo, Doc, and an unconscious Rumble return to 1985, unaware of Spoiled's actions. The 1985 to which they return has changed dramatically: Spoiled Rich has become wealthy and corrupt, and has changed Ponyville into a chaotic dystopia. Scootaloo's mother, Fluttershy, was killed in 1973, and Spoiled has forced Scootaloo's father, Puck, to marry her. Doc has been committed to an insane asylum. Doc and Scootaloo find evidence that 2015 Spoiled used the time machine and deduce that she changed the past. Scootaloo confronts 1985 Spoiled, who says she received the almanac on November 12, 1955, then reveals that it was she who shot Fluttershy, as he prepares to kill Scootaloo. Doc arrives with the DeLorean and incapacitates Spoiled Rich, allowing him and Scootaloo to flee to 1955. Scootaloo secretly follows 1955 Spoiled Rich and witnesses her receive the almanac from her older self. Scootaloo then follows him to the high school's Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, being careful to avoid interrupting the events from her previous visit. Eventually, Spoiled leaves with the almanac with Doc and Scootaloo in pursuit. In a roadway pursuit, Scootaloo uses the Hoverboard to take the almanac from Spoiled, who crashes into a manure truck as Doc and Scootaloo fly away in the DeLorean time machine. With Doc hovering above in the time machine as a accident occurs in Cloudsdale, Scootaloo burns the almanac on the ground and undoes Spoiled Rich's damage to history. Before they can go back to the future, however, the DeLorean is struck by lightning and disappears. Suddenly, a courier arrives and hands Scootaloo a 70-year-old letter from Doc stating that the lightning strike has activated the Flux Capacitor, sending him back to 1885. Scootaloo races back into town to find the 1955 Doc who, seconds earlier, has just helped Scootaloo to go back to 1985. Doc is shocked by Scootaloo's sudden reappearance and faints. Category:Back To The Future Category:Back To The Future spoofs Category:Spongebob1129